Snowflakes
by nickle28
Summary: Every snowflake is unique, so is their day-to-day living within the winter breeze. Collection of winter crack!fics, one shot or two shots. Mainly revolves around Kuroko and the GoM.


**Disclaimer:** Nope Kurobas is not mine no matter how I wish it to be.

**Summary:** Every snowflake is unique, so is their day-to-day living within the winter breeze. Collection of winter one shot or two shots Mainly revolves around Kuroko and the GoM

**A/N:** First Fic! Also, even though it was said that the Winter Cup begins early in November I have no idea what day it will end but winter is winter so...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Snowballs and Snowfights (Part 1)**

Even though Seirin High lost the Winter Cup against Rakuzan, they steeled themselves and vowed to get their revenge at the upcoming Nationals Tournament. That night, they partied like crazy half-crying at their lost and half-happy that their young team became the runner-up for the prestigious Winter Cup.

The Seirin basketball team then wrote their vow in a piece of paper lined up with the signature of every member with the first falling of the winter snow as their witness.

They stayed that night in Kagami's apartment sprawled on the living room floor while Alex, Riko and Nigou slept on the bedroom. When they woke up in the morning, the view on Kagami's window showed the pristine white snow that covered the streets.

"Yosh!" Riko said to her teammates with newfound energy at seeing the scenery, "We're going to practice like crazy from now on! And kick that Rakuzan off their pedestal!"

The resounding shouts of agreement that came from her teammates made Riko proud that she's the coach of Seirin. They haven't lost hope the will to fight yet and that is what matters.

"It's weekend so we might not be able to use the gym since I haven't requested for it in advance but meet me at the at the park at 1 pm!" Riko ordered

"What!?" the rest of Seirin whined except for Kuroko.

"I did say that we're going to start today! And bring some change of clothes."

"Coach, there's snow now, you know… Oh, that's a good one!" Izuki searched for his handy notebook. While the others just rolled their eyes at his lame pun.

"What, Izuki meant is, can we not take a break for today? The weather's good today, we should enjoy it." Hyuuga said, not in the mood to scold Izuki for his lameness.

"Yeah, yeah! It's the perfect day for a snow ball fight!" Koganei inserted.

Riko sighed in dejection, "Oh alright…"

"Yata!" Everyone shouted.

"We'll just start training tomorrow."

"Aww!"

"Any problems?" Riko raised her eyebrow.

"None at all!"

"Great! Now what would you like for breakfast?" Riko smiled sweetly while her member's faces just fell.

_'Anything but that!'_ Everyone thought

"I promised my parent's that I'll come home early in the morning. See you guys at tomorrow!" Hyuuga shouted then packed his things to bolt out the door, "Thanks for letting us stay Kagami."

"Wait for me!" Koganei shouted scrambling to get out dragging Mitobe with him. Izuki and Tsuchida closely following them while saying thanks to Kagami and goodbye to the rest. The trio of first year then followed them out as well.

"That was fast," said Kagami.

"Tch, they escaped and I wanted to try a new omelet recipe too," Riko murmured,

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks for letting us stay Kagami."

"Yeah, sure…" Kagami scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I should get going too. I still need to prepare some things for tomorrow. Bye Kagami!" Riko said as she skipped to the door and closed it.

"That's not a good sign"

"Yeah, she's skipping…" Kagami said with a twitch and then he remembered that Alex, the only person that should be inside the apartment besides him is still asleep…

"…!" Kagami felt his heart jump "When the hell did you get there!?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"I'm surprised you didn't just disappear and left with the coach's threat of breakfast earlier."

"I wanted to but unfortunately Alex-san wouldn't let go of Nigou, so I just made myself scarce."

"..."

"Unless you wouldn't mind on taking care of Nigou this morning"

"No! I 'm definitely not going to take care of him!" Kagami quickly entered his bedroom and plucked Nigou out of the woman's grip but she wouldn't let go.

"Damn it woman let go!" Kagami shouted.

"Arf! Arf!" Nigou pleaded Kagami to set him free.

"Grr!" Kagami was then able to pluck out Nigou from Alex's grasp but her arms shot out and she grabbed Kagami instead.

Kuroko just picked up Nigou and patted him in the head. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Arf!"

"Ugh! Help me out here!" Kagami asked trying to get Alex's hand forcefully off him.

Kuroko sighed and placed Nigou down. He grabbed an extra pillow and inserted it between Kagami and his teacher. Alex feeling the softness of the pillow grabbed unto it instead.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You're welcome. I'll take my leave now. See you later, Kagami-kun."

**...**

Kuroko went back home to shower and change. He then received a text from Kise.

_To: Kurokocchi_

_From: Kise_

_Ohayou! Did you see the snow this morning? It's great right? Me and Momoi planned a snowball fight today in XXX Tokyo. You're gonna join right Kurokocchi? Everyone's going to come! _

_P.s. Bring Kagamicchi too! _

Kuroko smiled at the text and decided that since he has nothing better to do, he might as well join. And texted Kagami to extend the invitation, not that Kuroko expected him to say yes. But it turns out that Alex was being too annoying so Kagami decided to go.

**…**

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko and Kagami who just met up turned around at the source of the voice, directing their eyes to a blur who hugged their shortest member.

"Please let go Kise-kun."

Kise loosened his hold but didn't let go, "Ne ne, Kurokocchi aren't you excited! I already called Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi!"

"Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun are joining too?" Kuroko asked he thought the two will be back in their respecting prefecture now.

"Well Akashicchi and his teammates stayed in a hotel because they had an interview this morning for winning the Winter Cup and all, while Murasakibaracchi wanted to buy some sweets he can only find here together with his teammate." Kise explained

"And they actually said yes to your invitation?" Kagami asked raising an eyebrow while Kuroko was annoyed that Kise hasn't let go.

"Well I called Midorimacchi and Aominecchi first but they said no. Fortunately Momoicchi and Takao heard my invitation so they promised to come with those two meanies! As for Akashicchi, I honestly don't know how he even knew about this, probably Momoi… Anyways he's the one who told Muraskibaracchi to come after shopping!" Kise answered making the Seirin duo sweatdrop.

Turning to Kuroko once again, "It's going to be fun, ne, Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun– " he was interrupted when Kise tumbled down releasing his hold on Kuroko.

"You annoying idiot! You mean you dragged me all the way here because you wanted to have a snowball fight with your middle school teammates!" Kasamatsu shouted as he continued to kick Kise at the back.

"But everyone is dragging someone along sempai! Well, except Akashicchi. But you're the first one that came into my mind since you don't even have a girlfriend to spend weekends with anyway!" Kise cried.

That ticked off Kasamatsu further and he kicked Kise harder.

"That hurts sempai!"

"Like I care!" The Kaijo captain kept hitting his kouhai.

"Heh, looks like coming here is worthwhile after all."

"Aomine!" "Aominecchi!" Kagami and Kise shouted.

Aomine ignored them in favor of sitting in beside Kise, enjoying the fact that he's suffering.

"Kurokocchi~ Aominecchi is being mean!" Kise whined wanting to wipe that smirk off Aomine.

"Yo, Tetsu," Aomine greeted his former partner.

Kuroko just nodded, "Aomine-kun" he then looked around for his former manager, "Where's–"

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi greeted running towards Kuroko, unfortunately the ground was a bit slippery so she slipped.

"!"

Kasamatsu with his reflexes turned around quickly to catch her. Kise, managing to use his brain, used the opportunity to hide behind Kuroko.

"Are you alright, miss?" Kasamatsu asked as he helped her regain her balance recognizing her as Tōō basketball team's manager.

"Yes, thank you very much Kasamatsu-san," Momoi bowed to express her thanks.

"You're welcome." Kasamatsu replied rubbing the back of his neck not making eye contact.

"Congratulation sempai! You didn't stutter!" Kise shouted.

Kasamatsu immediately glared at Kise and ground out his name, "Kise—"

"Eep!" Kise then ducked behind Kuroko who sighed at his antics.

Kasamatsu just sighed "Tch, forget it, I'm going back home—"

"Eh! Sempai please don't go—" Kise grabbed on his captain's sleeve.

"Let go!"

While Kise was bargaining with Kasamatsu for him to stay, Kagami approached Aomine.

"What made you agree to his whims?" Kagami asked pointing at Kise.

"Tch, as if I'd ever follow that idiot."

"Then why are you—"

"I told him to say byebye to his magazines if he doesn't come," Momoi supplied cheerfully.

"Tch, one of these days I'm gonna—" Aomine murmured

"Did you say something Aomine-kun?" Momoi turned to her childhood friend with a smile that promises pain and suffering.

"Nothing."

Back to Kasamatsu and Kise…

"Your practice will be doubled in a month," Kasamatsu clarified when he saw Kise hesitating, "No? Then I'm leaving—"

"Alright! I agree sempai!"

"Hmm, make sure you uphold the end of your bargain… or else," Kasamatsu threatened with a smirk on his face.

Kise couldn't help but gulp.

"Oh look! Almost everyone's already here!" said a newcomer.

"I'm not blind, Takao." Midorima glared at his companion, then exchanged greetings with his former teammates while Takao greeted everyone.

"What's your excuse?" Kagami asked Midorima.

Midorima sighed, "…Takao held my lucky item hostage."

"Yep! And since it's not a school day I don't have to listen to his whims!" Takao said gleefully showing everyone Midorima's luck item for today a yellow duckling squeaky toy pressing it to produce noise then tossed it to Midorima.

"Stupid moron—" Midorima chanted several insults to his companion as he pocketed his lucky item for the day.

"That's it?" Aomine asked suspicious.

"I also promised to be his chauffeur for the next two weeks," Takao said. "Sempai-tachi thinks that a snowball fight is childish but that's just rubbish!"

"That's right!" Kise and Momoi exclaimed.

'_But it is childish'_ more than half of the group thought.

Kuroko then felt an arm around his shoulder that belonged to Kise.

"So Kurokocchi, you'll be in my team this time, right?" Kise asked again.

"Kise-kun…"

"Wait this time?" Kagami asked

"That's right! We used to have a snowball fight every winter back at Teiko but Kurokocchi is always in Akashicchi's team and I 'm always stuck with those two," Kise pouted as he pointed at Midorima and Aomine.

"As if I wanted to team up with an idiot like you," Midorima countered.

"So mean~" Kise pouted

"I wouldn't want to team up with you either," Kasamatsu pointed out.

"Now that I think about it, the reason why I'm always stuck with you must be because Akashi rigged those draw sticks!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Eh? You think Akashicchi did that?" Kise-kun exclaimed

Midorima straightened his glasses while murmuring how idiotic his companions were.

"After going with him and his team on the court, I can't believe you're ex-captain would do something like that," Takao commented.

All the former Teiko members looked at him in unison like the reason was very obvious, "It's Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi."

"R-right," Takao replied. Kasamatsu, Kagami and Takao were wondering what the former Teiko captain was like.

"Akashi-kun is very serious when it comes to basketball. But he… dislikes it when someone acts unprofessionally towards it." Kuroko explained

"Dislike, is putting it lightly Tetsu," Aomine pointed out.

"Hmm, in any case when it came to the snowball fight he was just humoring Aomine-kun and Kise-kun into thinking that it was a fair grouping."

"Wait Tetsu—" Aomine turned to his fromer shadow, "You mean, you knew that Akashi was manipulating the grouping?"

A nod

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"I thought it was obvious." Kuroko said with a shrug, Midorima and Momoi just nodded.

"Ugh, that annoying bastard!" Aomine started

"I knew Akashicchi has a twisted personality but that was so mean!" Kise added

"Tch, twisted personality? Ha! He's a complete sadist I tell you!"

"Hahaha, I know what you mean, to think a short person like him could be one right?"

"Heh, guess we agree on something after all," Aomine looked at Kise and they finally noticed that everyone else was a few feet away from them.

"Eh~ why are you so far aw—" Kise asked.

"Daiki." A voice behind them said.

"Ryouta." Kise couldn't help but jump.

"It's good to see that you two are finally getting along." Akashi smiled at them.

"Akashi/Akashicchi!" Aomine and Kise breathed out

"Now then," Akashi said eyes glinting and a smirk appearing on his lips as he stepped closer, "Would you care to repeat what you said?"

"…" Aomine and Kise both stepped back.

"No? How unfortunate," Akashi then gave them a hard stare, "Atsushi."

Out of nowhere, Murasakibara appeared behind them and picked up the blonde and bluenette and proceeded to throw them inside the van Akashi just stepped out on.

"Excuse us for a moment," Akashi said to the others as he and Atsushi stepped in the van and closed the door.

Everyone tried to drown out the screams from their ears.

"Tatsuya" Kagami greeted to his childhood friend who stood at the side, as he blinked at the turn of events, "How long have you been here?"

"Just a short while ago," Himuro replied, "…Are they going to be alright?"

"I don't kn—" Kagami was about to reply when he saw Kuroko and Midorima bowed towards the van their hand in prayer while Momoi cried her eyes out.

"I-it's not their fault that they're natural born idiots! *Hic* Dai-chan! *Hic* Ki-chan! Wahh~" Momoi cried out

"I always knew this day would come," Midorima added.

"Yes, as Akashi-kun always likes to say, it's preordained," Kuroko said.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Kasamatsu asked.

"We're praying," plainly replied the trio.

No one had the chance to reprimand them when the door of the van opened and Akashi stepped out, followed by Murasakibara. The Seirin team, Kasamatsu, Takao, and Himuro took a peek inside only to see the idiotic duo, who seemed like their souls has been sucked out.

Akashi looking pristine compared to the two he just tort— punished, greeted his former comrades.

"Shintaro"

"Tetsuya"

"Satsuki"

"Akashi/ Akashi-kun"

Akashi languidly looked at everyone present today, he doesn't like those outsiders that are present today but it was Momoi and Kise who arranged things for today, so he'll let them off this time… Now to make things interesting...

"Now then, weren't we going to have a snowball fight?"

Akashi's smile made everyone shiver for the aura surrounding him is colder than the winter snow.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
